Chatiment suprême
by allylicity
Summary: OS : Suite (améliorée) de l'épisode 5x17, Oliver parvient à sortir de l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier par Adrian Chase. (Olicity pur!)


**Châtiment suprême (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **OS : Suite (améliorée) de l'épisode 5x17, Oliver parvient à sortir de l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier.**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouvel OS issu du dernier épisode de la série mais avec notre couple Olicity, car oui cette fois j'ai pensé à vous mes pauvres lecteurs déçus de ma Fanfic le renouveau.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous fera sourire.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu jusqu'au repère, l'adrénaline sans doute.

Adrian lui avait laissé toutes ses affaires même son téléphone. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de contacter John, Théa ou Felicity tout le long de ce pénible trajet : sans succès.

Adrian avait peut-être fait avouer à l'archer que oui il aimait tuer des gens, mais il ne le faisait pas parfois pour ma soif de sang : il le faisait par amour et pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime.

Le jeune homme craignait le pire lorsqu'il arriva au repère, mais John était bien là. Dès qu'il vit ses blessures, il vit son regard horrifié.

 _« Mon dieu Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu as pu sortir de là-bas ?!_

Oliver l'écoutait à peine. Curtis et René le dévisageaient, lui demandant de s'assoir mais l'archer ne pouvait pas car il cherchait :

 _\- Felicity, où est Felicity ?_

 _\- Elle est quelque part, elle nous a dit que c'était pour te retrouver._

 _\- Adrian…il…m'a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à vous…il faut joindre Felicity…_

 _\- Ok, mec mais va t'assoir sur la table médicale que je nettoie tes blessures…_

Son téléphone sonna : Théa lui laissait un sms lui demandant si tout allait bien : elle était saine et sauve !

Puis le téléphone retentit à nouveau : c'était Lance.

La bouche sèche, le cœur battant, Oliver décrocha :

 _\- Oui Détective ?_

 _\- Oliver, je t'appelle car les urgences ont reçu un appel provenant du téléphone de Fel…_

 _-Où est-elle ?_ demanda sans attendre l'archer.

 _\- Nous allons sur place mais…_

 _\- Donnez-moi l'adresse. »_

Sur ceux, Oliver se précipita vers l'ascenseur, mais John refusa qu'il parte avant de s'être changé et de s'être fait signé mais le jeune homme n'en avait que faire. Du coup pendant que Curtis conduisait, Oliver se changea et se fit soigné.

Le jeune homme répétait cette litanie dans sa tête : _pourvu qu'elle aille bien…pourvu qu'elle soit saine et sauve…_

Seulement une fois arrivés à l'adresse avant les flics, les garçons constatèrent de fines traces de sang devant une ruelle des Glades. Ils trouvèrent à quelques pas une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol.

Oliver s'immobilisa à la vue de Felicity à moitié consciente, une mare de sang se formant autour d'elle. John s'était précipité mais le jeune homme ne le put l'espace d'une seconde. Ce qui était arrivé à son It Girl était entièrement de sa faute.

L'archer parvint enfin à avancer jusqu'à la jeune femme devant laquelle il tomba à genoux.

 _« Je t'en prie Felicity, ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Oliver_ , dit la belle blonde, le teint blême. _Je te cherchais et deux hommes se sont approchés…J'ai essayé de me battre mais…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant je suis là, tu es en sécurité je te le promets._

 _\- Prometheus…_ dit-elle avant de perdre conscience.

 _\- Felicity, non ! Non ! Ne me fais pas ça, je t'aime, tu m'entends, je t'aime ! »_

L'archer n'entendit pas les sirènes de l'ambulance, envoyée par Lance, ni celui-ci essayant de le détacher de l'informaticienne pour que l'on puisse lui prodiguer des soins.

Sept heures plus tard, John, René, Curtis et Oliver étaient toujours en train d'espérer que la jeune femme s'en sorte. L'archer s'était laissé aller dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, lui répétant que tout ça était de sa faute et qu'il aimait cette femme plus que sa vie.

John avait tenté de le consoler mais lui aussi avait peur de perdre celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Et l'ancien soldat savait que s'il arrivait le pire, son meilleur ami ne s'en remettrait jamais et commettrait le pire.

Après encore quelques minutes, un médecin alla enfin à leur rencontre.

 _\- Mr le Maire ?_

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?!_

 _\- L'hémorragie a été difficile à contrôler mais nous y sommes arrivés. Cependant son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois et pour le confort de Miss Smoak, nous l'avons placé sous assistance respiratoire._

 _\- Va-t-elle s'en sortir Docteur,_ demanda Digg avec un regard plein d'espoir.

 _\- Les prochaines 24h ont être décisives je ne vous le cache pas._

 _\- Pouvons-nous la voir ?_ demanda l'archer, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

 _\- Seulement une personne pour l'instant._

 _\- Vas-y Oliver,_ me dit Digg _. Prend soin d'elle. »_

Le jeune homme suivit le médecin vers une chambre équipée d'une multitude d'appareils et lorsqu'il vit l'informaticienne dans son lit, les larmes menacèrent de céder.

Le médecin le laissa seul avec la jeune femme pour respecter son intimité.

Oliver s'avança et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la belle blonde, si pâle dans ce lit.

 _« Mon dieu, Felicity,_ lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et s'asseyant dans la chaise visiteur, _bats-toi mon cœur je t'en supplie. Tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans ma vie._

L'archer laissa les larmes couler.

 _\- Je sais que rien n'a été simple entre nous mais si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, s'il te plait ne t'en va pas, j'aimerais avoir une chance de pouvoir me rattraper et d'offrir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Je t'aime Felicity. Je veux qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants, tu leur donneras même leur prénom, tout ce que tu voudras tu m'entends !? Tout ce que tu voudras ! Bats toi Felicity ! »_

Le jeune homme continua à parler à l'informaticienne une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne s'empare de lui.

Oliver sentit quelque chose bouger, il se réveilla en sursaut et vit que Felicity le regardait, et lui caressait les cheveux.

Aussitôt l'archer se leva et appela les médecins et infirmières. Une fois les vérifications d'usage, le médecin de la veille annonça à Oliver que la jeune femme se remettrait de ses blessures et que sa vie n'était désormais plus en danger.

Le jeune homme regagna la chambre où l'attendait une Felicity ayant le sourire et lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Oliver l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front et lui prit la main. Il allait dire quelque chose mais la belle blonde le stoppa et lui dit :

 _« J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit quand je… « Dormais » !_

 _\- Felicity je…_ commença Oliver embarrassé.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver._

L'archer était scotché par cette révélation. La jeune femme poursuivit :

 _\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans cette allée et la seule personne à laquelle je pensais, c'était toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus et je suis déso…_

L'informaticienne n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le reste de sa tirade car Oliver l'embrassa d'un baiser lent et passionné.

 _\- Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit…_

 _\- Même le prénom de nos futurs enfants ?_ demanda la belle blonde un sourcil levé.

Les amoureux rirent ensemble. Puis Oliver plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qu'il aime.

 _\- Même les prénoms, tut. Tant que nous le partageons ensemble. »_

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent après l'hospitalisation de la jeune femme.

Après deux ans d'amour, de guerre contre la criminalité (Adrian Chase dormait désormais dans un pénitencier de haute sécurité), de voyages, et un mariage assez mouvementé (en même temps, c'est la team Arrow !), Felicity et Oliver accueillir leur premier enfant, un petit garçon : Gabriel Thomas Queen.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous. :D**


End file.
